Christmas Truths
by taitlin
Summary: It's Christmas Day and time for Barry and Caitlin to tell each other some truths. Sequel to Advent Exploits.


/

Christmas Truths

/

AN:

Merry Christmas!

/

Caitlin stood at the entrance of the Bazaar and was fully preparing herself for a long wait. She was already twenty minutes before the time she'd set and Barry had a strong penchant for being late. It was entirely possible she could be here waiting for quite some time.

She had dressed carefully for this meeting - there was another word that kept dancing around her head but she knew it was far too early to be contemplating using that d-word - and had smiled at herself when she'd thought of the advent gifts she was wearing, almost like protection; like a shield of warmth and caring should today turn out to be nothing more than a good time between friends.

Her scarf was wrapped firmly round her neck, underneath it was her necklace, snowflakes adorned her ears, her hair was clipped back behind one ear with one of the accessories, crimson painted her lips and her hands were smothered in the spa hand cream. It also meant she could show Barry just how much she liked all her gifts. She didn't think she could tell him that enough.

The night was cold but crisp, with a breeze that misted your breath in front of you. It wasn't unpleasant though and it meant there was a clear sky overhead. She didn't mind the cold - and no she wasn't going there with the irony of her powers - but hoped they had a hot chocolate or mulled wine stall inside the Bazaar, just a little something to add warmth. Or maybe Barry wouldn't be adverse to holding hands…

People were wandering around her as they either entered or left the Bazaar but it wasn't overrun or crowded. Caitlin was glad for that as she didn't want her or Barry to be crushed by a swarm of strangers. They would hopefully be getting close this evening, but not because of a horde of others forcing them into each other.

She knew the reason she had invited him here and thought back over the past twenty four days and how they had gotten closer to each other. She remembered the hugs and close embraces with a warmth that made her blush. And yesterday… yesterday she was certain he had been about to kiss her and she would have kissed him back. If it had happened they would have been interrupted by Cisco a second later so maybe it was good they hadn't been; the first time she and Barry kissed she wanted it to be just them, a moment shared between them and not having to be dissected by any lovable well-meaning friends right after. She hoped maybe today they could… but that was getting ahead of herself again. As much as she was sure of what she'd seen in Barry's eyes and what his words had meant he had never said anything obvious outright. And in fairness, neither had she. That was why she had really asked him here with her today. Just the two of them, no excuses or others. A chance to say what they were really feeling and then decide what to do about it.

And Caitlin had to keep herself grounded by thinking of all the ways this could go wrong or she was going to implode with nervousness.

Five to five she read as she checked her watch.

She wondered whether to go distract herself by getting something to eat. Barry would always eat food and she could just get a snacking something now, something to hold in her hands and give them something to do. But then she invited the possibility of spillages or Barry turning up as she was eating and neither of those options were how she wanted to greet him when he finally arrived.

Knowing her luck with romance Barry would arrive as she was finishing some food with the sauce dribbling all down her face and over her chin; exactly the look a girl was going for when meeting a guy.

She sighed as she figured just standing and waiting was the best option.

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin startled and turned at the sudden sound of her name being called. She stared as Barry jogged over to her, a big smile on his face.

"You're on time," Caitlin said stupidly. And then wanted to face-palm.

"Yeah," Barry laughed breathlessly, then his face turned serious as he smiled down at her fondly. "I figured I've kept you waiting long enough."

Caitlin's heartbeat went from normal to triple at a pace the speed force would be jealous of. "Oh."

Barry coughed. "So ready to go see the Bazaar?"

"Of course. Have you got your ticket?"

Barry confirmed and the two of them walked to join the entry queue. They shuffled along in silence with the other people. Entering the Bazaar didn't take that long but it gave Caitlin some time to think. Had it just gotten awkward? Why couldn't she seem to find something to say?

"So what do you want to do first?" Barry asked once their tickets had been scanned and they were stood inside the Bazaar's entrance square. Wooden huts were arranged in groupings of four and stretched as far as the eye could see.

"We could just go look around?" Caitlin suggested.

"Sounds good."

"I'd want to see everything that's here and then go back to pick out my favourite ones," she babbled. "That way you don't buy something that when you get to the next stall you think, damn I should have waited for this stall not the one I bought from."

"Good idea," Barry said, nodding his head. He thrust his hands in his pockets, looking as nervous as she felt.

"This way?" she asked, pointing towards one of the lanes that weaved its way through the huts.

"Sure."

Caitlin hated how stilted and impersonal they sounded but she wasn't sure what to do. She knew what she wanted to say but could she really just say that, just blurt it out? How could she talk about the last twenty-four days and her feelings when she couldn't seem to string together more than three words without it being nonsense?

Could the universe be trying to tell her something? That she wasn't meant to have anything more with Barry than just being friends? His destiny had been with someone else for so long and Catlin had had these feelings but never allowed herself to do anything about them. Now it felt like maybe they were both in the right place at the right time with each other. But here they were, together, and not doing anything.

"The huts look nice," she blurted suddenly, hating the silence between them and unable to think of what to say or do otherwise.

What she wanted to do was different than what she seemed capable of doing right now.

"Yes, they do," Barry answered, rubbing at the back of his neck as they walked.

Caitlin studiously avoided Barry's gaze, letting her eyes wander over the huts as they walked. She could feel Barry's stare on her but couldn't get past the nerves and anxiety that were fighting in her stomach to do anything.

Barry let out a sigh and she felt him stop.

"Cait?"

Caitlin stopped and turned at the tone of Barry's voice, low and intimate. Suddenly he was right there, right in front of her, his face a breadth away from hers, his warm breath caressing the skin of her mouth.

One of his hands came up and cupped her face in his palm whilst the other went down and laced his fingers with hers. Caitlin's heart was threatening to beat out of her chest but all she could do was close her eyes as Barry's zeroed in on her lips.

A second later a soft brush of lips caressed her own.

Caitlin gasped and Barry's hand tightened on her fingers that he held whilst his other hand stroked her face as he re-angled his lips and kissed her again. The pressure was feather-light and so gentle. It was an introductory kiss, a first time exploration, and so many feelings bubbled in Caitlin's body as she responded to his kiss. Her hands squeezed at his whilst her other arm lifted, her fingers delving into Barry's hair and gripping it as their kiss picked up pace.

They gasped for breath against each other's mouths as the kiss intensified, gentle touches becoming nips and caresses becoming strokes. Their tongues met and tangled as they moved into each other more, their bodies aligning as the kiss deepened.

Caitlin felt a burning in her chest and realised she wasn't get sufficient air. Part of her didn't care – she was kissing Barry! Barry and her were finally kissing! – but the other part said it wouldn't be fun to pass out from lack of oxygen during their first kiss. She pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily as she stared into her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Barry said, a smile pulling at his lips. "I think you should know that, because of Christmas and all."

"In the spirit of Christmas truths…. Me too," Caitlin replied.

Barry's grin widened. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"And it has nothing to do with all the presents I bought you?"

Caitlin laughed. "As amazing and lovely as they all were, nothing is worth more to me than you Barry Allen."

"I feel exactly the same Caitlin Snow," he said, his thumb gently moving over her cheek as his hand cradled her head. "Although I do like seeing you in the gifts." His eyes flitted to her ears and then her neck, were her earrings and scarf could clearly be seen.

"Where on earth did you get all your ideas from?" she asked, the question one she'd been wondering since about day 5. "And the presents?"

"Oh no, I can't tell you," Barry said with a teasing tone. "What would I do next year?"

"Next year?"

"Well I'll be doing you another Advent then so…"

Caitlin beamed, unable to stop herself, the implication of them being like this, the feelings between them still being a thing next year causing her insides to wiggle in excitement and joy.

"You don't have to," she said demurely.

"I want to," he replied earnestly. "There's a lot of things I want with you Cait."

Caitlin took a deep breath and knew this was the time to say what she had been keeping inside for way too long. There weren't going to be any interruptions and no more excuses. It was just her and Barry.

"Truthfully, there are a lot of things I want with you too Barry."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Barry grinned and leaned towards her again, his lips nipping over hers as he spoke. "What-" kiss "do-" kiss "you-" kiss "want-" kiss "with-" kiss "me?"

Caitlin's breathing was heavy as she leaned into him, her hands clutching at him for both support and to bring him closer.

"I want you," she whispered, the words a secret she had held on to for so long now. But after this Advent period, after everything that had happened and all the gifts that had brought them closer, it finally felt right to say it aloud.

"I want you too Cait," Barry said back, his green eyes blazing with sincerity and emotion. "I want us."

Caitlin smiled as she pressed her forehead to his. "Us."

"Caitlin Snow will you be my date to the Central City Christmas Bazaar?" Barry asked.

Caitlin giggled. "Yes Barry Allen. I'd love to."

Caitlin and Barry interlaced their fingers and started walking, slowly making their way around the Bazaar and looking at everything it offered. They didn't buy anything other than hot chocolates and toasted marshmallows because they had enough presents from each other. But now they had a truth from each other too and that was what had finally brought them together.

/

/

AN:

Hope you liked! Please let me know what you think in a review.

Also look out for a New Year's Eve / Day follow-up (because I just can't seem to stop writing about this pair!). Teaser – it follows this one-shot and address what Cisco saw in his vibe from the end of Advent Exploits….

/


End file.
